


Ready Player Four

by a_very_smol_frog



Series: The Crow's Nest [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/pseuds/a_very_smol_frog
Summary: Kenma has a request.~This fic is set in the Crow's Nest AU, but can be read as a stand alone fic.~
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Crow's Nest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711909
Comments: 11
Kudos: 290





	Ready Player Four

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have 2 essays due on Thursday that I have not started? Yes. Did I write a cute fluffy one shot for KuroKen instead of doing school work? Yes. Am I ashamed? No.
> 
> I finally wrote some fluff guys! I hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> For those of you who are new to the Crow's Nest AU I'll fill you in a bit on some details that might be a tad confusing. Kuroo and Kenma are partners (not married yet) and already have a daughter named Ran together. Ran is the product of a one night stand when Kuroo was young and dumb but Kenma being the awesome friend he is came to the rescue and helped Kuroo raise the little girl since he couldn't feasibly do it alone. Somewhere along the way they fell in love and now have a beautiful life and family <3
> 
> Kuroo is a police detective and Kenma is a professional streamer/Youtuber. Their daughter is currently 7 and they are both in their late 20's.

Kenma sat in the living room snuggled up on the couch, his PSP in hand though he wasn’t paying much attention to the game on the screen. He had put Ran to bed a little over an hour ago and the apartment was always eerily quiet without either of the Kuroos wandering around to make noise. Golden eyes flitted back and forth from the gaming system to the door, waiting for the tell tale sound of keys jingling and out of tune whistling to signal that Kuro had come home. 

Two of the three cats were sleeping soundly next to him. Gigi was curled up on his chest, his long black fur tickling Kenma’s chin. Kirin was asleep on the back of the couch, curled up so tight that she looked like a little cotton ball. Kenma sat his PSP down on the couch next to him and buried his hands in their fur as an attempt to calm himself. 

When he heard the sound of the front door unlocking, relief and fear washed through him simultaneously. It was like he was on a see-saw, constantly teetering between each extreme emotion. Kuroo quietly crept into the dark apartment, an easy smile slid across his face when he saw Kenma and the cats.

“Hey Kitten.” He came over and planted a kiss on Kenma’s head. He was still in his work clothes, dark grey fitted slacks and a burgundy button up. Kuro hated dressing up for work every day. He said he felt more like an accountant than a police officer but detectives didn’t wear the standard uniform. 

“Is she already asleep?” Kenma could hear the disappointment in Kuro’s voice. He had just been assigned a high profile case looking at corruption and bribery in one of the largest prisons in the area, the case had him working longer hours and thus kept him away from home more. 

“I put her down about an hour ago. We read that story book you recorded your voice in.” Kenma had gotten a picture book that had a voice recorder in it so even when Kuro was at work he could still read Ran a bedtime story. A soft smile spread across the father’s face and a little bit of the tension eased out of his shoulders. 

“I’m going to go get changed and take a shower. Are you hungry?” Kenma shook his head no. “Okay. I’ll probably just eat that leftover takeout then.” 

Kenma chewed on his lower lip, listening to the soft rumble of the shower from their room. He had been thinking about this conversation for months, weighing all of the pros and cons in his mind and trying to think of every possible outcome. Thankfully, most of the outcomes were either positive or neutral but he couldn’t stop his brain from running wild and coming up with a few horrible ones too. There had been previous nights where he had tried to work up the nerve to say something but his courage always fizzled out in the end, but not tonight. No, tonight he was going to sit Kuro down, look him in the eyes, and tell him exactly what he wanted. 

Kenma had always had a difficult time trying to express his needs and wishes. It was always easier to let other people make the decisions for him. If he hated something he would speak up but in regards to most things he was indifferent. Kuro had always been the vocal one in their relationship. Making decisions was easy for him and for some reason the raven haired man always made sure to include Kenma in all of his plans. 

Kenma’s heart almost stalled in his chest when he heard the shower turn off in the other room. Eventually, the sound of bare feet against the floor signaled that Kuro’s entry. He passed through the living room briefly before making his way into the kitchen. Kenma heard the sound of the fridge opening and closing. The microwave whirred to life for a few minutes before the harsh beeping echoed through the quiet apartment and then the smell of curry wafted through the air. 

Kuro came back into the room with his plate and plopped down on the couch next to Kenma. Gigi raised his head and gave an indigent meow at the man’s graceless entry. 

“Oh hush you big old baby.” The old cat gave Kuro another miffed look before standing up and leaping off the couch, taking residence on one of the cat towers where he could glower down on them from above. Kuro scowled and childishly stuck his tongue out at their pet. 

“Kuro stop fighting with the cat.” 

“He started it.” Kuro grumbled into his food. Kenma rolled his eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure how his partner had fooled his bosses into believing that he was mature and level headed enough to be a detective. 

“Are you alright?” Golden eyes flashed up to look at Kuro who was staring at him with a concerned expression. “You’ve been biting your lip since I’ve gotten home and your PSP is on but crammed in the side of the couch.” Being a father had made Kuro observant and having Kenma as a partner had made him an expert. Actually, reading a baby was easier than reading Kenma because a baby really only wants one out of four things, while Kenma is a labyrinth of doubt and insecurities. 

The blonde closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had carefully picked out what he wanted to say, agonizing over every word. He looked at Kuro who gazed back at him with an incredulous stare. 

“Iwantanotherbaby.” The words rushed out of him in a jumbled indistinguishable mess. Kenma froze. He had even practiced what he wanted to say in front of a mirror but now that he was in the moment all of his careful preparation was ruined by his nerves. Kuro blinked at him and Kenma felt his palms sweat as the silence stretched past comfortable.

“I..wah…” Kuro said lamely. Kenma closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He had planned for this. This was scenario #17. Kuro was confused by the request. It wasn’t like Ran was planned and they had never mentioned expanding their family before. To Kuro it seemed like Kenma’s request was coming out of left field but the blonde had been agonizing over the decision for months. 

“I...I’ve been thinking about this...for a long time. I wanted to weigh all my options and consider everything before I brought it up to you and well...I’ve thought about it and I still want another baby.” Kenma’s heart raced when he said the words out loud. This had been constantly on his mind for a while and it felt good to finally get it off his chest.

“I know things were rough when Ran was little but I wouldn’t trade a single moment of it. Being her dad...raising her with you...I love it. I can’t imagine a life without the two of you by my side and now we have stable jobs, a nice home, and I...want to expand our family.” 

Even though fatherhood was thrust upon him at a young age, it had been one of the greatest experiences of Kenma’s life. It had been rough in the beginning. Neither of them had a clue what they were doing and they were winging it most of the time, but they had survived and had created their own little slice of heaven. But looking back at it Kenma felt like he wasn’t able to properly enjoy Ran’s early years. 

He missed tiny little baby clothes and accessories. He missed watching Ran’s eyes widen in wonder at the world around her because every day brought something new. He missed watching her learn to crawl, then walk, and talk. He missed little jars of baby food and plastic covered spoons. Hell he even missed dirty diapers and spit up. 

“I don’t care if we adopt or find a surrogate. I don’t care which one of us is the father but I want ano-” Kenma was interrupted by Kuro throwing himself across the couch and crashing his lips against Kenma’s. The kiss, if you could even call it that, was a mess. Kuro couldn’t stop smiling so Kenma ended up kissing his teeth more than his lips, but eventually Kenma couldn’t stop a grin from spreading across his own face as well. They sat there like a pair of idiots, smiling in the dark, their eyes wide with excitement.

Kenma hoped that this meant yes but he hadn’t heard the words come out of Kuro’s mouth yet.

“So does that mean…” Kuro threw his head back and let out a bright laugh that made Kenma’s heart stutter in his chest. He didn’t know how he had gotten so lucky to end up with a man that shined as brilliantly as Kuro did, but he was grateful to whatever deity above for putting the man in his life. 

“Of course it means yes!” Kenma felt like his chest was going to explode because of his overflowing love and adoration for the man in front of him. The blonde sprung up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck, burying his head in the comforting scent of Kuro’s shirt to hide the tears spilling down his cheeks.

“We’re going to have a baby.” 

~~~

A year and a half later after meticulous planning, a lot of frustration and heartache, and 9 months of bated breath, Kenma sat in a quiet room with Kuro by his side. They stared down at the little bundle tightly swaddled in a light pink baby blanket, clutching tightly to each other as they watched their hopes and dreams sleep peacefully. 

Kenma reached down and brushed a finger lightly against her pudgy pink cheek just to make sure that she was actually real and this wasn’t some dream. There had been so many times when they doubted themselves, doubted if this moment would ever happen. So many people had turned them away, telling them that their home wasn’t fit for children. Kenma lost count of the number of nights Kuro held him as he cried. They had so much love to share and give but no one would give them the chance. 

But every second of the past two years was worth it as he looked down at  _ their _ daughter. Slowly, big brown eyes opened and blinked up at the figures hovering over the hospital bassinet. 

“Hey there baby girl.” Kuro’s voice was thick with emotion as his second child looked up at him for the first time. The baby gazed up at them with an almost thoughtful expression, taking her time to decide whether she enjoyed the presence of the two men or not. Eventually, a tiny smile spread across her lips and one of her tiny hands loosened its grip from the blanket, reaching out into the air. Kenma let his hand drop down and the little girl wrapped her hand around one of his slender fingers, her smile growing into a toothless grin. 

“We’ve been a long time for you little one. Welcome to the family Kuroo Himari.” 

**Author's Note:**

> One version of Himari means sunflower and one version of Ran means orchid. I thought the flower theme was cute <3 
> 
> They ended up finding a surrogate and Himari is Kenma's biological daughter.


End file.
